An Angel's Judgement
by The Anime Cat-502
Summary: 15 yr. old Kitimi enrolls in True Cross Academy with one thing on her mind, become an exorcist to avenge mother. Will she make it with the help of her new found friends or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST/ BLUE EXORCIST!

I suck at intros but here ya go. I am Kitimi Kimura, I'm 15 with long brown hair down to my hip, lavender eyes, and never seen without a gold headband. Oh did I mention, I am the daughter of God. When I was born I poessed very powerful white flames, that were sealed away in a holy sword never to be used so the sword was locked away. To add to that I was cursed by Satan, one day I will turn into a demon. The older I get the more things occur, like fangs and a tail. I was born to oppose Satan's sons, but all of this was hidden until 5 years, when Satan killed my mother. The sword was sent shortly after with a note explaining everything, and to never draw or you will never live as a human ever agin. And you probably know the rest, I thought it was joke and unsheathed the beautiful blade. I erupted into the forbidden white flames, with a halo and wings of flames, which cover the ears and tail. I decided to become and exorcist and avenge my mother, even if it cost my life.

* * *

_This is the first day of cram school and your already running late, d*mn!_ I think, running down the hall. _F*ck I think I'm lost._ I reach in my pocket and pull out the slip of paper Mephisto handed me.

"I guess I should look at it." slowing my pace to a walk, and adjusting the sword on my back. There was a small echo of footsteps coming fast. "Huh?" I look up just in time to run over by some guy with messy black hair, dark blue eyes, and a sword slung over his shoulder .

"Hey watch where you're-" we both say looking at each other from where we sat on the floor.

"Hmm, sorry, I'm Rin. Are you the new transfer student?". He says handing me his hand and giving me a warm smile. "Nice sword?"

"Thanks, I'm Kitimi. You aiming to be a knight?" I ask seeing as though he's carrying a sword too.

"Yeah, you look lost, what's your next class?"

"Umm, I think it's Prof. Okurmura." I say looking down at the slip of paper.

"Oh, that's my brothers class!" Rin's light up a little, "Come on I'll take you there!" With that he grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall, pushing open the door.

"You're late." a tall man with glass chillies.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." I say trembling lightly.

"Take your seat Rin. You must be the new student, Kitimi, right?" his frown turned into a smile. "I am Yukio Okurmura, but here it's Prof. Okurmura. I see you've already meet my twin brother Rin." he says looking over at Rin, fiddling with is pencil.

"Alright let's start class, just pick an open seat."

"Yes, sir." I say picking a seat.

The classes pass by quickly, I couldn't help but notice Rin was asleep through most of 'em. I'm surprised by the difference between the two brothers. Rin shows me where my classrooms are, _he's kinda cute, wait what am I saying I just meet him!_

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked.

"Oh...nu-nothing." I felt a blush rise on my face.

"Haha, we should hang out sometime." he said giving me that sweet smile from when we first meet.

"Yeah, we should..." if only...

**Sorry that this is so short, but please comment. I'd like to know how I did for a first try.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST.

Rin's P.O.V.

It's been a few weeks since Kitimi join True Cross, she moved in to our dorm since she's also a scholarship student. Sometime she and Yukio study together, she's pretty smart but she's not strict. She comes over often when she needs help and sometimes just to hang out, one day I found her in the being attacked by a strange man and his many demon lackeys.

"So where are they?!" he says with a sword at her throat.

"I can't tell you what I don't know!" She yells she pulls at her real sword.

"Don't test me girl." He retorts.

She sighs as she unsheathes her sword and burst into brilliant white flames, torching the everything around her.

"Wh-who are you?" he stutters.

"I am the cursed daughter of God, Kitimi." she replies somewhat proudly.

"Kitimi!" I call out.

She snaps around quickly, "What did you see?" Her eyes widen as she sheathes her sword quickly, uncovering her tail.

"You have a tail?" I say letting my tail drop.

"What did you see and what did you hear?" she asks again.

"I saw and heard everything. It's nothing to be ashamed of." I reassure.

"It is for me!" she counters and ran off.

"What do you say to her?" Yukio came up behind me.

"I'm not entirely sure of all the details but she has a tail,and white flames."

"Come on, we're going to find out the details." Yukio says sternly.

At Kitimi's Dorm

"KITIMI WE KNOW YOUR THERE!" I yell.

"Nii-San!" Yukio scolds.

"GO AWAY!" she yells back through the door.

"Kitimi, I don't know what happened but let us us help." Yukio says.

"I don't want you help, and I don't want to talk about it." came the muffled reply.

"I know this is wrong, but let's try to find the spare key."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm kinda tired and on vacation, but please leave a comment.**


End file.
